


Swimming

by digthewriter



Series: The Sins of Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lust, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is dating Gwen.  He meets Merlin, his sister's boyfriend and there's just <i>something</i> about that boy.<br/>(A Weekly Drabble Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late into the night, so I apologise for it being kind of pointless.

The first time Arthur met Merlin, he was intrigued.  
  
It was a hot summer day and Gwen, his girlfriend and Morgana, his sister were sitting by the pool. The sun was shining and Gwen was busy applying sunscreen to make sure she didn’t burn.  
  
He heard a splash in the pool and wondered who it was. He knew that both Morgana and Gwen cared too much about their hair to actually swim in the pool. It was a young bloke, around Morgana’s age, and he was begging Morgana to join him.  
  
“Come on, Morgana! Trust me, I’ll make it worth your while!” he said and she was still shaking his head. Arthur wondered what “making it someone’s while” meant.  
  
Then the bloke got out of the pool and his trunks were riding up as he tried to fix them; Arthur was gawking. He knew he was, but figured it wouldn’t be so obvious because he still had his sunglasses on.  
  
“Arthur, you’re home!” Gwen shrieked with excitement and ran to hug him.  
  
“Who’s that?” Arthur asked in a nonchalant manner, as though he could care less.  
  
“That’s Merlin, Morgana’s boyfriend. Remember she told you about him. He was going to stop by this week?” She looked at him with these innocent eyes. Gwen was just the most pure woman a man could ask for--yet Arthur was having a hard time taking his eyes off Merlin.  
  
“Merlin, come meet my brother,” Morgana said as she stood up from the chair and pulled Merlin towards Arthur.  
  
“Hi, nice to meet you,” Merlin said. The young man shook Arthur’s hand and Arthur took his time letting it go. “You’ve got a mighty grip there,” he added and Arthur nodded.  
  
“Alright, I’m going to go shower and get out of these horrendous clothes.” Arthur kissed Gwen on top of her head and made his way into the house. Ten minutes later, he was in the shower, wanking to Merlin’s touch. The memory of seeing his body, the swim trunks riding up.  
  
It wasn’t surprising to Arthur that he’d found a man attractive. It was known to happen from time to time, but this was the first time he’d wanted to plough into a man with such fervour. Fuck, Merlin’s handshake had made Arthur hard. Fuck, he stroked himself more and more, moaning, thinking of those lips, around his cock. Thinking of his cock in that arse.  
  
Fuck. Arthur came undone, spilling into the shower, watching his sin wash away.  
  


*-*-*

  
Merlin decided to stay for dinner, and that was torture. He’d insisted on helping as well. Arthur liked to cook and made dinner almost every night. He’d request Morgana and Gwen to not help, because Arthur liked being in control. Now he discovered Merlin liked control just as much.  
  
He’d turn and Merlin would be there, _helping_. His arm would brush against Merlin as they’d wash the dishes together. He didn’t know why Merlin wanted to be so nice all the time. Arthur usually didn’t care who Morgana dated, so if he was trying to impress Arthur--there was no point.  
  
Later that night, when Gwen decided to not spend the night, and Arthur alone in his bed lay naked under the covers. He closed his eyes and his hand reached his cock again. He was panting and moaning, stroking himself thinking of that tight arse he’d seen in silk trousers, and he wanted nothing more than to grab it, get on his knees and bite it…  
  
God, he’d never felt this much desire for another man before. He thought again. This much _lust_.


End file.
